Jennifer Elena Northley
Jennifer Elena Northley, who goes by Elena in the PPC, is an agent in the Star Wars Division of the Department of Improbable AUs and is written by Elemarth. History Elena was a reader and occasional writer of fanfiction for a year or two until, at the age of seventeen, she wrote an extremely implausible Young Wizards/''Star Wars'' crossover. Since there is no Fanfiction University for the Young Wizards series, she was taken to the Star Wars Fan Fiction Academy, a traumatizing experience for her. After graduating from SWFFA and receiving a mini-rancor named Anikin, Elena returned to the Real World. However, she found this boring compared to SWFFA, so she decided to take a job at the PPC. She was taken in as the sole full-time agent for the Young Wizards series. She faced all sorts of badfic, chiefly romance-related improbable AUs and implausible crossovers (many of those original fiction that had been posted in and therefore unintentionally crossed with Young Wizards). After nearly two years and help from other agents who took the occasional mission in this fandom, there wasn't much left for Elena to do in the small Young Wizards fandom, so Elena was reassigned to work on Star Wars badfic in the Department of Improbable AUs. She took this opportunity to demand a vacation, and she was allowed to return home for two weeks, where she found that the Real World was just as boring as she remembered. Upon returning to HQ, she found her response center in her new department and discovered that she had her first-ever partner, who was, much to her disgust, a reformed Mary Sue. Elena recognizes that it will be different to work in an extremely popular fandom: she won't get the chance to rest between missions, and the job will never be done. Personality Elena is a fairly happy agent, holding onto cheerfulness as a defense against the horrors of badfic. She has also become very fond of explosions and therefore loves having grenades on hand and getting a chance to use them. Since she worked without a partner for nearly two years, Elena has learned to talk enough for two people. She also is used to being in control of a mission. Causing further problems with her new partner, she doesn't think of Mary Sues, even reformed ones, as actual people. Response Center Inhabitants Elena has a mini-rancor, Anikin, from the Star Wars Fan Fiction Academy. Elena's other pets are two birds given to her as gifts from another agent. Elena's partner in the Department of Improbable AUs is Kath, a half-elf half-human semi-fic blip from a Star Wars story. Kath has one pet so far: a cat named Kate. Mission Reports Home: Elemarth's Stories Partnered with Kath * "Typical" (Star Wars) ** Elena and Kath meet and fix a typical Star Wars AU badfic. * "The Crab" (Star Wars) ** Elena and Kath get to know each other a bit more as they rescue Qui-Gon Jinn from a bizarre, uncanonical disease. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Improbable AUs